O recrutamento
by Ale-ann
Summary: Quase um ano antes dos eventos de "O herdeiro do Império", o que restou do Império, liderado pelo grão-almirante Thrawn, vaga por vários mundos sem ou com tênue ligação com a Nova República, inclusive a distante Terra, em busca de pessoal para iniciar sua retomada de poder, forçando talentosos jovens a servirem em suas naves enquanto estes recebem treinamento militar adequado.
1. Chapter 1

-Repetindo: não é permita a entrada de parentes na plataforma! Despedidas devem realizadas rapidamente antes de passarem pelo portões!

Uma voz masculina, séria e um tanto seca, fazendo médio esforço para ser educada, ecoou pelo local mais uma vez, alta o suficiente para que as quase que centenas de conversas paralelas em nada atrapalhassem o pronunciamento. Como de costume, minha paranóia de perer horários fez com que eu me apressasse a entrar pelo portão, deixando as quatro pessoas para atrás. Eu não sabia o que sentir, meus olhos lacrimejavam de uma maneira tão forte que mal tentei controlar, eu sabia que era inútil. Aquela talvez fosse a última vez que os veria. A ideia não parecia ter sido tão ruim há poucos dias atrás quando meu nome saiu na lista, talvez pelo fato de eu não ligar para aquele lugar, para aquela vida, para tudo que envolvia minha rotina, ou melhor, para quase tudo, aparentemente eu não havia levado as pessoas em consideração, e agora eu estava sofrendo de uma só vez tudo que deveria ter sofrido nos últimos dias.

Assim que chegei perto o suficiente de um dos portões dei as costas e segui meu caminho, sem olhar para trás. Ela não iria gostar, eu sei que aquele comportamento seria motivo e reclamações e choros pelas próximas semanas, mas que escolha eu tinha? Ficar parada eternamente do mesmo lugar enquanto chorava e esperava eles darem um ultimato para entrar na nave? Não fazia meu tipo. Eu não era de enrolar, talvez apenas nas tomadas de decisões, mas assim que as decisões estavam tomadas, fossem por mim ou por outras pessoas, eu agia rápido.

O caminho até a rampa havia sido fácil de achar, duas fileiras de homens armados e uniformizados formavam um corredor até ela. As armas estavam em seus cintos, não em suas mãos, e os olhos eram neutros, a dramalheira lá fora era respeitada e ninguém estava sendo coagido e nem maltratado, no entanto, a mensagem era óbvia: a educação duraria até a obediência acabar. E eu sabia bem que isso significava uma coisa boa e uma coisa má. A má era que não havia escolha e não havia liberdade, ninguém estava sendo levado para algum outro lugar onde faria sua vida da maneira que achasse melhor, muito menos a passeio, e a boa era que ao menos, tirando tudo toda essa parte má, a arbitrariedade acabava ali, ninguém seria inportunidade caso agisse dentro dos conformes.

Enquanto estava no meio do caminho dei uma pequena pausa para analisar a nave a minha frente. Tudo aquilo parecia ter saído de um filme. Seu tamanho era enorme e seu design possuia uma certa imponência, embora não fosse necessariamente ameaçador, parecia ser exatamente aquilo para o que estav sendo usada: transporte de pessoas. Mas, logicamente, esse era apenas um palpite meu, quanto mais eu olhava para a nave mais perdida eu ficava nas minha suposições.

No final, decidi que já havia olhado o suficiente e segui meu caminho até a rampa de embarque, que não só era maior do que parecia, mas passar por ela mostrava claramente que a nave também ainda era mais alta que o suposto.

Ao entrar no interior super acinzetado tive que fazer outra pausa para olhar para o carredor a minha frente cheio de detalhes. Painéis de controle aqui e ali, coisas que pareciam ser armários e outros utensílios para os quais eu não fazia ideia de sua serventia estavam espalhados de forma aparentemente lógica pelo nào muito longo corredor:

-É só seguir reto e virar na terceira à direita - um homem de uniforme um pouco diferente do resto disse sem olhar para mim, mas obviamente dizendo isso para todos que estavam ali, aliás, pessoas as quais eu nem havia notado a presença até então.

Se fora daquela plataforma improvisada havia um enorme barulho de conversas a todo tempo, ali dentro da nave quase que havia um silêncio sepulcral. Apurei meus ouvidos para ver se reconhecia alguns dos barulhos que preenchiam levemente o lugar e não reconheci quase nenhum. Quase todos parecia vir de alguma coisa tecnológica e o pouco que me parecia familiar pareciam ser passos. Não havia quase nenhum sinal de vozes por vozes.

Segui pelo corredor e virei à terceira à direita como ordenado, chegando num grande cômodo onde aparentemente todos os recrutados estavam sendo mantidos, todos completamente mudos e distribuídos de forma desorganizada pelo local. Uns havia encontrado algumas cadeiras e outros havia simplesmente sentado no chão ou encostado em alguma parede enquanto olhavam para o nada ou mexiam em suas mochilas sem muito objetivo.

Procurei um canto livre em alguma parede e fui me sentar encostada lá. O silêncio me incomodava e eu sentia uma vontade gigantesca de puxar conversar com a menina em pé ao meu lado, nem que fosse para falar qualquer coisa banal como o quanto a nave era grande, por exemplo, mas me contive. Não acreditava algum dos encarregados por nós fosse achar ruim trocarmos algumas palavras, no entanto, o clima de medo era tanto que eu achei melhor não falar nada, a última coisa que eu queria era alguém bravo comigo por ter me atrevido a falar e envolvido a pessoa nisso.

O tempo parecia não passar enquanto eu observava todos no local. Já havia passado os olhos por quase todo mundo e já estava começando a observar o local em si quando uma voz feminina acima de mim falou comigo:

-Entediada?

Virei o pescoço para me deparar com aquelas olhos castanhos penetrantes olhando para mim com uma certa curiosidade e até simpatia:

-Bastante... - falei com sinceridade, tentando manter o mesmo tom baixo que ela.

-Nada foi dito sobre não poder se comunicar, mas eles estão todos com medo... - ela se agaixou ao meu lado, colocando as finas tranças atrás da orelha enquanto falava - Acho que nunca estiveram numa guerra...

-Você já esteve? - eu perguntei meio timidamente, afinal, eu também não nunca havia estado numa.

A moça sorriu por um momento, um sorriso que não demonstrava felicidade, mas sim conformidade, como se já estivesse tão calejadas daquilo tudo que nem se machucasse mais ao falar:

-Meu país era constantemente atacado - ela resolveu se sentar definitivamente ao meu lado enquanto falava - Fui responsável por bolar o plano que conseguiu libertar muitos de nossos que foram feitos prisioneiros - ela suspirou - E agora estou aqui, pronta para usar minhas habilidades numa causa alheia que eu não faço ideia do que se trata... - ela isse com leve amargura - E você?

Eu travei por um momento. O que ela estava perguntando mesmo? Se não me engano a coisa toda havia começado com o tema guerra, foi para a guerra dela, passou pelos motivos pelos quais ela fora escolhida e agora... :

-Minha nossa... - eu comentei baixinho para mim, enquanto me dava conta do que estava acontecendo - Eu já volto... - disse a ela completamente aflita, me levantando sem nem levar minha mochila e quase voando para fora daquele salão, indo até o cara que estava ali na entrada da nave - Com licença! - eu disse no meu tom mais educado, embora sem conseguir disfarçar meu leve desespero.

De má vontade, o homem olhou para mim com olhos preguiçosos de quem não estava com a mínima vontade de trocar se quer uma palavras com ninguém que não fossem ordens. No entanto, embora nenhuma palavras tivesse saído de seus finos lábios, o contato visual deixava claro, ou pelos menos assim eu interpretei, que eu poderia falar:

-Eu acho que houve um grave engano! - disse com um tom bastante manso tentando me segurar para não sair falando tudo de modo desesperado.

O homem, que não parecia ser muito mais velho que agora que eu o observava mais de perto, arqueou uma das sombrancelhas numa expressão completamente surpresa e desacreditada:

-Que tipo de engano? - ele perguntou tentando ser educado, embora deixasse claro que não estava contando que teria que lidar com loucos naquele dia.

-Bem... É que... - pensei em ser direta como dizer "eu não sirvo para nada", mas por mais que isso tudo fosse a mais pura verdade, não parecia ser uma boa usar essas palavras numa conversa que era para ser normal - Acontece que, trocando algumas palavras com outros recrutados, ou melhor, uma recrutada, eu pude notar que eu não possuo nenhuma das habilidades requeridas para este... Este... Este cargo! - usei a palavras mesmo achando que ela não era muito bem adequada.

O homem suspirou pesadamente como se estivesse tendo que se segurar para não perder a paciência:

-Entenda uma coisa, senhorita, não fui eu quem fez os testes, não posso averiguar se houve ou não um erro, mas eu acredito que não há erro nenhum - ele disse com firmeza e até mesmo com um pouco de rispidez na voz.

"Teste". A palavra ecoou na minha mente umas quatro vezes até achar uma resposta:

-Agora, espero que não se importe de voltar com os seus colegas - disse ele, dando o assunto por completamente encerrado e sem recurso.

Resolvi que não era o momento de teimar com ele, na verdade, nem precisava, eu acho que já havia encontrado uma respostas para aquilo tudo. Deste modo, fui vagarosamente voltando para o salão prestando meia atenção aos meus passos, meu estômago se revirando da mesma maneira como se revirava quando eu ficava envergonhada com algo, e eu tinha todos os motivos para isso, afinal, a culpa de eu estar ali era inteiramente minha.

Enquanto caminhava até o salão todos os teste engraçados, divertidos, zoados e até mesmo sérios que eu havia feito na internet passaram pela minha cabeça enquanto eu e amaldiçoava por ter um vício tão imbecil e tão nocivo. Não fosse essa compulsão por esse tipo de "idiotice" eu não teria feito aquele bendito teste. Tinha de admitir, o teste era completo, complexo e inteligente, era um daqueles sobre personalidade, e aparentemente havia conseguido, após mais de meia hora respondendo perguntas, traçar um mapa bastante detalhado da minha personalidade. Quem diria que por trás daquele aparentemente inofensivo teste de internet haveria um plano maligno de recrutar milhares de pessoas para um dito Império Galáctico:

-Está tudo bem? - a jovem das tranças me perguntou assim que me sentei ao lado dela.

-Está sim... - disse mais calma - Aparentemnete não houve erro nenhum...

-Erro?

-Exatamente - suspirei entre as palavras - Vendo seu histórico achei que de repente eu estaria aqui por engano, mas parece que foram realizados vários teste e aparentemente eu passei num deles...

-Uhm... - ela murmurou enquanto olhava as pessoas ao redor - Talvez isso explique a quantidade de pessoas que parecem ser inútil num campo de batalha...

E ela tinha uma certa razão, eu mesma já havia varrido o local e haviam pessoas de vários tipos, inclusive umas de aspecto bem amedrontado e mirrado, como alguns garotos com cara de nerds viciados em computador. "Hackers". A palavra veio imediatamente à minha mente:

-Hackers... - apontei para alguns garotos calados, mas sentados próximos - Pessoas de exatas... - analisei um povo com cara de universitários daquela área - Mecânicos?

-Acho que sim - ela respondeu minha pergunta - Parece que estão recrutando vários tipos de pessoas para servirem em funções diferentes! Essa negócio pelo visto vai ser grande...

-Me pergunto onde me encaixo...

Um pânico tomou conta de mim ao notar que eu não conseguia achar nenhuma função para mim numa guerra no espaço. O que exatamente uma estudante de música faria? As respostas mais óbvias só aumetavam meu pânico:

-Você sabe por qual teste passou?

-Sim...

-Não se lembra de nada que possa lhe ajudar a deduzir isso? - ela perguntou, tentando me ajudar com aquele enigma.

-Estou tentando, mas não consigo relacionar uma coisa com a outra direito... - disse enquanto fazia esforço para me lembrar de quase todas as perguntas e o que eu havia respondido.

"Você é uma pessoa muito atenta que não menospreza detalhe, sendo capaz de captar muito da real personalidade de qualquer pessoa com apenas 5 minutos de conversa". Parte do enorme resultado do teste apareceu em sua mente em letra gigantes:

-Acho que já sei... Só espero que seja o suficiente - parei para respirar fundo - Analisar pessoas por puro divertimento é bem diferente de usar isso numa guerra...

-Você vai descobrir que não é - ela colocou uma das mãos em cima da minha mao direita que estava apoiando no meu joelho - No final você apenas se vira com o que sabe fazer e luta, é bem simples na verdade - ela disse num tom realista - Acha que eu tive algum treino? Eu apenas estava com raiva e cansada de ficar sentada vendo as coisas ruins acontecerem, então peguei e fui e me virei do jeito que deu...

-Sem nenhum medo? - perguntei, ainda não digerindo essas história de que era "fácil" assim.

Ela me deu mais um daqueles sorrisos que não demonstravam felicidade, mas sim conformidade e até um pouco de ressentimento:

-Se você convivesse com o medo de ter sua cidade atacada cruelmente a qualquer momento você não pensaria em medo...

Dei um sorriso amarelado e um pedido de desculpas com os olhos. Nós éramos, definitivamente, de realidades bastantes distintas, e parece que quanto mais eu abria minha boca mais vergonha eu passava. O mundo era realmente um lugar bastante injusto:

-Seu nome? - ela quebrou aquele silêncio constrangedor.

-Ilina, e você?

-Zaine.

-Prazer

-O prazer é todo meu.

E assim que terminamos nossa apresentação formal de maneira meio sem graça, ao menos eu que não estava acostumada com aquele tipo de coisa, ainda mais quando muitas vezes era na verdade um desprazer conhecer a pessoa, ouviu-se o barulho de uma porta se fechando e o silêncio da sala parecia ficar ainda maus acentuado com a quantidade de pessoas que repentinamente nem se mexendo estavam:

-Sejam bem-vindos ao serviço imperial - um homem de postura e tom militar se pronunciou no meio do salão - Todos que se encontram aqui foram escolhidos meticulosamente através de teste e análises de histórico feitos ou diretamente pelo grão-almirante ou pela equipe de inteligência mais próxima a ele...

Poderia não haver qualquer espelho ali, mas eu tinha certeza que a cada segundo que se passava e quanto mais aquele homem falava, mais eu fazia uma careta indicando o quanto eu achava tudo aquilo bastante absurdo:

-... Vocês que estão a bordo desta nave em particular são a nata dos escolhidos de seu planeta...

Meus olhos se arregalaram nesse momento? Quer dizer que somos os melhores? Onde que eu sou tão apta assim a esse tipo de serviço? Já conseguia me visualizar sendo expulsa da nave numa capsula pequena que ficaria sem rumo no meio do espaço até eu morrer de fome:

-... Vocês servirão no Destroier Estela _Quimera,_ a nave do grão-almirante...

"Ai, ferrou"

-... Nossa viagem até o ponto de encontro com a _Quimera_ demorará cerca de dois meses, enquanto isso vocês serão treinados nas dependências desta nave até lá. Como já disse anteriormente, você são a nata dos escolhidos, aqueles que possuem habilidades suficientes para estar servindo diretamente o grã-almirante, acredito que eu não precise dizer que espera-se que levem o treinamento muito a sério... - o homem disse enquanto lançava um olhar bastante irritado para um nerd que mexia despreocupadamente num dispositivo móvel, e que ficou super corado assim que notou que a indireta era para ele - Por hoje vocês irão apenas se ajeitar nos dormitórios, o treinamento começa amanhã - ele disse com autoriade e um pouco de secura, antes de se virar e sair do local pela porta recém aberta.


	2. Chapter 2

"Este é o seu cronograma".

A voz do tenente que havia me entregado um datapad com todos os horários do meu treino um tanto quanto incomum voltou à minha mente assim que eu me sentei encostada na parede da sala de combate corporal. Levando em conta que o treinamento de quase todo mundo era padronizado para que fosse focada uma área específica de atuação, o meu era uma mescla de absolutamente tudo que estava disponível, o que me fez achar que essa era só mais uma maneira do universo me ferrar naquela empreitada forçada. Mas agora, inteiramente dolorida enquanto descansava contra a parede tentando não gemer de dor a todo momento, cheguei à conclusão de que talvez aquele treinamento meio maluco e incomum fosse na verdade uma maneira de tentar me salvar de uma morte lenta e dolorosa que um treinamento igual ao de Zaine poderia me proporcionar:

-O próximo é treino de tiro – Zaine sentou ao meu lado, tentando me animar um pouco.

Eu peguei o datapad no meu bolso e confirmei:

-Espero que não envolva tanto esforço físico assim… - disse recolocando o datapad em meu bolso enquanto me esforçava para ignorar a dor que tomava conta de meus braços.

De fato, o treino de tiro era mais parado, mas, infelizmente, não mais dolorido. Eu nunca havia pego num arma de fogo na Terra, mas tinha certeza de que a arma de raios era mais fácil de manusear e causava menos impacto no corpo de quem atirava, no entanto, o leve nervosismo que me assolava fazia tudo aquilo ser uma experiência terrível, meus músculos se tencionavam a todo momento toda vez que era minha vez. Todos ali, sem exceção, pareciam já ter tido alguma experiência do tipo, apenas eu, "a diferente", estava ali tentando ao menos acertar dentro do alvo ao invés de acertar pontos específicos dentro do alvo.

Por sorte o almoço vinha logo em seguida. Era dor demais para apenas uma "manhã", ou pelo menos era assim que chamavam aquele período, já que lá fora havia apenas a profunda negritude do espaço. Meu corpo estava destruído e minha auto-confiança estava indo na mesmíssema direção, e o período da "tarde" com certeza não seria melhor, envolvia mecânica e simulação de vôo. Enquanto almoçava com Zaine fiquei a observar uma certa galera numa mesa não muito distante falar empolgada sobre esses treinos, apenas uma hora de almoço não seria o suficiente para eu conseguir me preparar psicologicamente para uma humilhação ainda maior que a anterior:

-Vai ficar menos pior quando chegarmos onde quer que tenhamos que chegar – as palavras de Zaine me arrancaram de meus pensamentos.

-É o que estou contando! Me pegunto se sobrevivo a esses dois meses… - respirei fundo ao lembrar que este era apenas o primeiro dia de muitos.

-Vai ser difícil, não vou mentir, mas logo você se acostuma! Bem, pelo menos as dores vão melhorar, isso eu garanto, mas não posso dizer nada quanto a esses outros treinos…

-Isso tudo parece uma piada de mal gosto… - disse enquanto olhava para meu prato com uma espécie de mistura que não era boa, mas também não era ruim.

-Acho que a ideia é que você tenha uma noção de tudo… - ela comentou um pouco mais pensativa – Não vejo mais nada que justifique colocar alguém totalmente inexperiente junto com pessoas que já estão acostumadas a qualquer um desses treinos… - ela começou a analisar a cafeteria com atenção.

-É… Provavelmente... - comecei a analisar também.

Saímos da cafeteria uns cinco minutos antes do sinal tocar e tivemos que nos separar quase que na porta do local. Retirei o datapad do bolso e dentro do quadro de horário selecionei um mapa da nave que captava minha posição atual e me mostrava os possíveis caminhos até a aula de mecânica:

-Hey! - uma voz que tentou ser empolgada, mas falhou, ecoou atrás de mim enquanto eu seguia o mapa.

-Oi – eu disse tentando ser simpática.

-Te vi na cafeteria – um rapaz de cabelos loiro-escuros e frisados e feições que eu gostava de chamar de "inofensivas" disse, tentando puxar assunto.

-Ah, acho que te vi também – eu respondi sem muito saber o que falar, afinal, todos estava na cafeteria e bastava um olhar de rápido por todo o lugar para ver todos que estivessem ali.

-Empolgada? Essa aula vai ver com um sonho! - ele falou agora assim, bastante empolgado.

-É… Um pouco… - disse após alguns segundos de hesitação, contendo a enorme de vontade de dizer que o que eu queria mesmo era achar algum lugar para me esconder e ficar lá até terminarem todos os treinos do dia.

-Por sinal, sou Viktor! E você? - ele estendeu a mão de forma meio tímida e eu a apertei do mesmo modo.

-Ilina…

A aula de mecânica não havia sido tão ruim. Ao contrário dos colegas do treino de combate que me olhavam como a maior das caras de o-que-você-está-fazendo-aqui os colegas desses outros treinos pareciam não ligar de eu não saber nada de nada. Para falar a verdade, era meio irritante aquela atenção toda que muitas vezes parecia bastante forçada e, inclusive, bastante sugestiva, no entanto, devia admitir que no quesito "humilhação", era bem menos pior, afinal não haviam aquelas expressões de total reprovação e até de arrogância, por exceção de apenas uma única pessoa naquela sala: uma jovem de cabelos castanhos, sedosos, olhos igualmente castanhos e pele morena, chamada Janna.

Janna ficou o tempo todo com seu datapad falando sobre os componentes de uma nave genérica numa cadeira encostada na parede e discretamente distante de todo o grupo. Ela parecia focada, apenas de vez em quando, quando a conversa ao redor de mim ficava um pouco alterada, ela desviava seu olhar da tela para nos olhar e suspirar em reprovação:

-E esta peça aqui é? - Viktor me perguntou perto do final daquela aula.

-Hiperpropulsor? - respondi bastante em dúvida, minha memória era péssima quando se tratava de partes de um todo para as quais eu não sabia a função.

-Muito bom! Acertou quase tudo! - ele disse como quem está orgulhoso de uma criança pequena que acabou de fazer algo óbvio para um adulto.

Eu sorri meio sem jeito. Era meio desnecessário me tratar daquela maneira, mas achei melhor não reclamar, uma ajuda era melhor do que nenhuma:

-Agora boa sorte tentando fazer ela entender como que o sistema todo funciona…

Quando dei por mim, Janna estava atrás de nós com os braços cruzados numa posição de reprovação:

-Não se preocupa Ilina! Eu vou te ensinar!

Janna girou os olhos como se tivesse acabado de ver alguma coisa super ridícula, e bem, de fato, havia um quê de ridiculosidade naquele esforço de Viktor para tentar ser meu salvador da pátria:

-Bem, não é problema meu… - ela disse virando as costas e saindo da sala.

-Deixa ela pra lá! - Viktor me disse quando ela saiu de nossas vistas – É inveja…

Essa última frase se revirou loucamente no meu estômago. Eu sabia o que vinha depois disso e definitivamente não queria ouvir, ou melhor, não estava muito interessada em dar mais intimidade do que isso, deste modo, apenas me levantei e disse para irmos logos.

Se teve alguma coisa que conseguiu fazer com que eu não me sentisse nervosa e nem vazia durante aquele, essa coisa definitivamente havia sido a simulação de vôo. Eu comecei o treino sem quase fazer ideia do que 90% de tudo aquilo fazia, no entanto, terminei o treino com uma sensação gostosa de que eu não era um zero à esquerda na pilotagem e que eu não via a hora de experimentar uma nave de verdade. Sai do treino ainda sem saber o que tudo fazia, mas tinha ao menos a certeza de que eu me virava até que bem de improviso, talvez fosse realmente uma boa ideia eu dar uma revisada na aula de mecânica:

-Como foi o resto? - Zaine me perguntou assim que havíamos chegado no nosso quarto.

-Milagrosamente bem – respondi bem mais animada que na hora do almoço – Acho que achei algo que não sou simplesmente horrível…

Ela riu por um momento:

-Amanhã será melhor também – ela disse enquanto analisava o datapad – Veja! Estratégia militar

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para o termo. Estratégia: ok. Militar: não ok:

-Você vai gostar – ela garantiu – Ao menos um pouquinho…

-Espero… - me joguei numa das camas enquanto ela fazia o mesmo.

\- O que você notou das pessoas hoje? - Zaine me perguntou do nada.

-Como assim? - perguntei enquanto tentava imaginar qual era a intenção dela, começando a chegar numa resposta.

-Não consegue imaginar? - seu tom era didático.

Eu pensei por um momento. Havia notado muitas coisas em todas as pessoas com quem troquei mesmo que poucas palavras, mas o que exatamente ela queria saber? Tentei pensar em algo que pudesse ter alguma utilidade de alguma forma:

-Os nossos "nerds" são bastante suscetíveis a enganações, acho que se eu quisesse poderia ter pedido muitos favores hoje, acho realmente bom mantê-los apenas dirigindo, consertando naves ou tentando invadir sistemas…

-Que mais? - eu podia não estar a vendo, mas tinha certeza de que havia um leve sorriso nos lábios de Zaine.

-Pessoal mais "militar" é bastante… Não sei dizer, são cheios de orgulho, meio teimosos, acho-os meio difícil de lidar na verdade…

-E se eu te disser que muitas vezes é exatamente o contrário?

Eu pensei por alguns momentos. Eles eram orgulhosos, meio cheios de si e muito disciplinados, seguiam ordens à risca… Talvez a resposta fosse essa. Eu não gostava de receber ordens, consequentemente não gostava de dá-las também. Mas o que Zaine havia falado fazia sentido, eles eram difíceis de lidar como pessoas, mas muito leais a seus superiores e a qualquer código que seguissem, aliás, se gabavam disso por sinal:

-Tem razão… É que eu não gosto dessas coisas…. - disse com sinceridade.

-Hierarquia militar?

-A coisa toda no geral…

Zaine deu um riso leve:

-Quer minha sincera opinião?

-Claro – respondi ansiosa, me apoiando nos cotovelos para poder olhá-la na cama ao lado.

-Foque bastante nas matérias que tenham a ver com estratégia e nas outras tente compreender o máximo como as coisas funcionam e como é a mentalidade das pessoas, eu acredito que você vá ficar em algum tipo de conselho ou algo do gênero…

-Por quê?

-Você não tem nenhuma habilidade óbvia para qualquer coisa que envolva uma guerra, mas se tem algo que você se diferencia muito de todo o resto, é que você não possui qualquer temor reverencial e consegue se virar de improviso…

-Como sabe que eu me viro de improviso?

Ela riu novamente:

-Aquela hora que você teve de enfrentar aquele garoto achei que você fosse perder feio, não tinha como você conseguir imobilizá-lo! Mas… No final você ficou só esperando ele vir para cima de você para desviar e tentar usar o impulso dele contra ele…

-Não deu muuuito certo… - disse ao me lembrar que depois de tanto tentar escapar o rapaz havia conseguido me prender no chão de maneira bem constrangedora.

-É, mas a ordem foi imobilizar o oponente, pode perceber que poucas pessoas pensaram seriamente em alguma alternativa que não fosse ir para cima da pessoa e tentar imobilizá-la, mesmo que indiretamente. Se você estivesse num lugar onde pudesse correr para qualquer lugar não ficar obrigatoriamente dentro da arena você teria conseguido escapar…

-É… - concordei apenas para não fazer silêncio.

-Pode acreditar que na vida real muitos terão dificuldade de colocar o treino em prática de maneira que seja adequada para a situação… Sempre acontece…

-E você acha que eu me viro numa situação real?

-Aposto que, se não conseguir cumprir a tarefa, você ao menos escapa com vida sem muitos problemas…

Eu arregalei os olhos com essas palavras. Queria acreditar nelas, mas a falta de qualquer experiência no assunto fazia com que eu ficasse com sérias dúvidas quanto a isso. Talvez um dia eu realmente pudesse tirar essa dúvida, mas agora, eu achava melhor apenas focar no que Zaine havia dito sobre dar mais atenção às estratégias e analisar as pessoas e esquemas dos outros treinos. Apesar de ainda estar mais propensa para acreditar que tudo aquilo era um terrível mal entendido.


End file.
